1. Field of Invention
This invention is a method of adding automobile protective side-molding to the bottom of wave riding vehicles (e.g. bodyboards, surfboards, surfskis, windsurfers, etc.) after manufacture (retrofitting) to enhance their performance by improving hydrodynamics.
2. Description of Prior Art
For years, channels and concaves on the bottom of wave riding vehicles have been used to improve performance. In prior art, these devices were an integral part of the design, i.e. built into the vehicle during manufacture.